


Empty Sound

by nekoclair



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, Gen, M/M, Shonen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoclair/pseuds/nekoclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The distressing and perfect combination of the sweetness of love and the bitterness of death. <br/>The sound of that piano was not more the same. And would never be.</p>
<p>Hints of kawoshin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Sound

A lighly and sadly sigh escaped from my mouth, getting lost in the space soon after. I stared at my hands, that were together in my lap.

The wind was peaceful and wouldn't stop blowing my dark and short hair. A thick coat of white and dirty snow covered all the possible surfaces, making everything seem brighter. My footprints were also all over the place, wandering around, aimless.

But, right now, I was just seated in front of the piano, motionless, my back leaning on the instrument and my blue eyes watching my hands, whose fingers were entwined. A cold mist was continuously leaving my mouth, together with the warm air from my lungs.

I lifted my gaze, seeing, some meters away, the red-headed girl with an impatient look on her face, her arms crossed. She's also looking at me, but with only one of her blue eyes, since the other one was covered. I sighed, before finnaly turning around to face the musical instrument.

My heart suddenly tighened, hurting somehow. I took a deep breath, trying to relax a bit. Only after this my fingers started moving, running randomly in the freezing keys, my eyes following them closely. It took a while until the noise turned into actual music; the only one that I knew, the only one that he taught me.

My mind was soon not there anymore, in that cold and lonely space. It was wandering in my memories, being teleported to the past where the white haired boy was still around. When Kaworu was beside me, making me smile even if only a little. When I could forget my problems for some minutes and think that the future could be not so bad if he was with me.

" _Oh, such a beutiful and stupid way of thinking..._ ", I though, smirking sadly.

After all, he died. He died and it's my fault. Because I didn't pay attention to his worries, since I could only see me owns. If I had stopped when he asked me to, then things would be different today, probably. Maybe we could be together, even if not forever…

In a flash, I was back to the real world, a hand leaning on my shoulder. Only then I noticed that I had tottaly forgot to continue to play the piano. I stayed there, kind of lost and confused for some seconds, before lifting my gaze to the one who was right beside me, emontionless. She opened her mounth for an instant, but changed idea soon after. She closed her eyes and released me, turning to the other side and walking away. Meanwhile, I just stayed still, quiet, watching while she got further and further. She suddenly stoped and turned around one more time.

"Let's go, idiot. It's cold outside". She sounded like her usual self.

My mouth opened, but nothing was said. I justed moved my head, agreeding. I looked one last time to the piano and caressed it's surface.

"See you tomorrow". I murmured, a bittersweet smile on my lips.

I then got up and followed the girl which I've already almost lost sight, walking a little faster for a moment so that I could catch up with her.

The wind was still cold and calmly blowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii. Thanks for anyone who has read this. Even if it's only a small text, it was an adventure for me, since this is my first text in english, which is not my first language. Hope you guys liked it.  
> And if someone could send me a review, I would be really grateful. ^^ I really hope to write more things in english from now on, and also translate the ones I've already written, so opinions are more than welcome.  
> Thanks for everything!  
> XXX CLAIR-CHAN


End file.
